


Call Me G.O.D

by v_kookies



Series: 쩔어 [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I ENJOYED THIS SO MUCH, I already wanna write more, M/M, Mafia AU, Swearing, There's guns, giggly tae, jiyong calls tae 'love' a lot, mild violence, smitten jiyong, tae calls jiyong 'jiji' a lot, there needs to be more jiyong/taehyung, this is probably gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_kookies/pseuds/v_kookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that BIGBANG are the kings of the underground scene, controlling the entirety of South Korea’s mafia. That kind of power comes with many privileges, such as big houses, fancy cars and queues of admirers sticking to the handsome men like glue. They’re basically gods. The life of a high-ranking gang leader isn’t all Lamborghinis and lovers, though. Case in point: the situation Kwon Jiyong, aka G-Dragon, notorious leader of BIGBANG, currently finds himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me G.O.D

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this I'm sorry. Gang/mafia aus give me so much life, and there needs to be more Jiyong/Taehyung. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags please!

It’s no secret that BIGBANG are the kings of the underground scene, controlling the entirety of South Korea’s mafia. That kind of power comes with many privileges, such as big houses, fancy cars and queues of admirers sticking to the handsome men like glue. They’re basically gods. The life of a high-ranking gang leader isn’t all Lamborghinis and lovers, though. Case in point: the situation Kwon Jiyong, aka G-Dragon, notorious leader of BIGBANG, currently finds himself in.

“Who the _fuck_ let it slip that our shipment was due in today?!” He screams across the dockyard to Youngbae, aka Taeyang, his right-hand man.

“I don’t know!” The slightly older yells, ducking behind a shipping container to avoid the bullets flying at them. “But can we please focus on the problem at hand, which is not getting killed, by the way?! We can sort out the rat later!”

Jiyong doesn’t reply, instead curtly nodding and beckoning a few men over to cover him as he gets closer. At times like these, he almost wishes that it was Seoul PD who’d been tipped off that their latest armory upgrade was due to ship that afternoon, and not iKON, a group of new kids on the scene who thought they could try their luck against the infamous BIGBANG. At least the police wouldn’t try to steal the large quantities of weapons in the crates between the two gangs, and would rather take them in alive to stand trial than actually put a bullet through one of their brains. When he’d got a call from Daesung an hour ago, he was expecting more than having to put a bunch of rookies in their place, albeit talented ones. He wouldn’t have dragged himself out of bed, and his lover’s arms, if he’d known. He’d have sent out BTS, the unit in charge of dealing with situations too important for their lower ranks but not important enough that the five original, most sought after members of BIGBANG had to come out. The way Daesung made it sound, he’d thought EXO or Block B were trying to take them down. Now _they_ were worth getting out of bed for.

“Alright, we’ve let them have their fun.” Seunghyun, aka T.O.P, smirks, walking up to the men with his gun slung over his shoulder, Daesung, Seunghyun, aka Seungri, and a few more recruits in tow. “Let’s take ‘em down.”

***

Jiyong smiles at the sight he’s greeted with as he steps into his bedroom. Taehyung lay spread eagle on the kingsize bed, naked as the day he was born, only a sheet haphazardly strewn across his back protecting his golden skin from the chill of the wind blowing in through the open window. Not that he seems to mind, currently dead to the world, snoring quietly. One hand is balled into a fist as his side while the other is splayed on the pillow next to the one his own crown of dirty blonde hair is resting on, silver engagement ring gleaming in the sunlight peeking through the clouds. Exactly as Jiyong reluctantly left him. The older presses a small kiss to his forehead and leaves him to slumber in peace, instead making his way down to the kitchens.

Of course, they had a cook for this sort of thing, but given that this was supposed to be one of Jiyong’s rare days off, he’d told him not to worry about coming in today. He likes cooking anyway, and he’s the only one who knows how to make Tae’s favourite chocolate-chip pancakes perfectly, a skill he mastered early in their relationship as, and he quotes, “the key to a man’s heart is through his stomach, or in this case, his pancakes”. Once all ten thick, evenly chocolate-chip distributed pancakes have been flipped and stacked onto a plate, he digs around in the pantry for whipped cream and syrup and carries the treats into the lavish dining hall. Taehyung had thought the room was unnecessary when they first moved into the mansion, and briefly tried to convince Jiyong of its much better function as an arcade room “or something”, but they quickly found that, when it wasn’t being used for the wild parties the couple regularly held, it was actually quite funny for the two of them to sit at the 24-seater table and have mundane meals there by themselves.

Setting the plate and condiments down, he runs back to get another two plates and cutlery, setting them out and sitting down in a plush leather seat. He starts a countdown in his head, surprised when he heard the crashing of footsteps down the marble staircase only fifteen seconds later. Tae must’ve already been stirring when he smelt the pancakes, as it usually took the sweet scent a couple of minutes to travel up to their bedroom and gently wake the sleeping beauty.

“Jiji?!” He hears his lover’s excited yelp as the younger charges into the dining hall, clad in only a pair of tight boxer briefs and a shirt with the sleeves cut off that used to belong to Jiyong, and he can’t help but grin at the look on his face as he takes in both the pancakes and the mafia boss smirking at him, not expecting to see either today after promises of pancakes and cuddles were postponed due to Daesung’s phone call earlier.

“Hey, love. Pancakes?” Jiyong raises an eyebrow, and Taehyung giggles, nodding and skipping into the room. He plants himself firmly on the older’s lap, ignoring the chair pulled out for him.

“Thought you hadta work?” The younger says through a mouthful of sweet dough and chocolate.

“Took care of it. Daesung severely overexaggerated the seriousness of the situation, it was only some rookie kids.” He replies, and Taehyung shrugs.

“Oh well, now I get pancakes and cuddle time.” And, as if to demonstrate his point, Taehyung snuggles further into Jiyong’s chest, humming contentedly. Unable to contain the overwhelming adoration for his fiance, the older shoots him a rare gummy smile (legend has it that Taehyung and Youngbae are the only people alive to have ever witnessed it in full force) and ducks down to press a kiss to his forehead, his own crimson hair falling in his eyes.

 _If only the rest of the world could see me now_ , he thinks. It’s not like he keeps Taehyung a secret; quite the contrary, actually. He’d been brutally honest with the younger ever since they met, tried to scare him away when things got serious and he started caring more about the other’s safety than his own happiness. But Taehyung forced his way into Kwon Jiyong’s life and made it pretty damn clear he was there to stay. After the incident, Jiyong made Taehyung’s presence in his life very well known, and made sure the world knew exactly what lengths he’d go to to protect his boy. He’d never kept Taehyung in the dark once, and it was actually quite relaxing to be able to talk about his work to somebody somewhat on the sidelines. So no, he doesn’t keep Taehyung a secret at all. But it would certainly be a shock to the world to see how _domestic_ the big, bad G-Dragon could be.

Jiyong’s train of thought is derailed by the sudden feeling of something cold and wet on his nose, and he frowns, looking down at the boy in his lap for some sort of explanation. He puts two and two together upon seeing the mischevious grin on Taehyung’s face and the can in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, and inwardly laughing at how quickly the grin falls off Taehyung’s face to be replaced by a look of apologetic horror, he leans down to whisper in his ear. “ _You better run, love._ ”

The next second, the boy is jumping down from his lap and running out the door, shrieks of excitement and “catch me if you can!” following him out of the door.

Most fear him, some call him a god and very few call him a friend. Kim Taehyung calls him ‘Jiji’ and squirts whipped cream on his nose before running away. Kwon Jiyong wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gonna be a series.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought down in the comments :)


End file.
